Fever
by KrystalSteele
Summary: this was my FIRST Adommy ever! for two very good friends on dA. i might make a sequel:D i hope y'all like it! rated T for sexual themes


**Adommy**

_Tommy POV_

I stepped into the heat of the club, Isaac and Brooke a bit tipsy from the drinks they had with dinner. I only had two drinks, but I felt really good, though not as much as my friends did.

The two were leaning on each other, laughing and making their way to the bar. I shook my head at them, laughing at their drunken stupidity.

As the bar came into sight, so did one man who was sitting alone. He had hair so dark it had blue highlights and was dressed in black leather from head to toe.

Silver chains adored his neck and the heeled boots he wore looked alot like the pair I had on now. His sttention was on someone on the dancefloor I assumed, so when I walked closer and his attention turned to me, my breath almost stopped in my throat.

He had the most beautiful pale blue eyes I'd ever seen, rimmed with heavy black eyeliner. As I moved closer to Brooke and Isaac, and the man as a result, a small sideways grin crept on his face, making him sexier, if possible.

I self-conciously ran a hand through my blonde hair as my eyes switched from him to Brooke.

"Brooke, Isaac, c'mon, let's get outta here. It's way too crowded."

My friend lazily gave me a hug around the neck, hanging off me, "Aww, Tommy! We just got here! Drink this, you need to loosen up more!"

Brooke's voice had a slight slur to it as she tipped a glass to my lips that smelled strongly of alcohol. The liquid burned going down my throat, but as soon as I swallowed it, I instantly felt light-headed but wanted more.

I took the drink out of the brunette's hands and downed the rest of it, another glass appearing on the bar in front of me. I glanced at the bartender and he said, "The rest of your drinks are paid for by Mr. Adam Lambert."

He motioned a couple of barstools over to the man with pale eyes, now smiling hugely and saluting me with his drink. Feeling rather confident, I grabbed the drink and walked up to Adam, "Hey, uh, thanks for buying my drink."

I noticed the light bouncing off of tons of glitter specks in his hair and on his face, extending from his smoky eyes.

"Sure thing, sexy. I'm Adam, what's your name?" His voice went with his looks: drop-dead gorgeous.

I was surprised he called me sexy, but I responded, "Tommy."

Suddenly, the lights changed, the music changing beat as well. Adam's eyes lit up as he took one last drink and set the glass on the bar, turning to me.

"Would you like to dance?" I nodded enthusiasticly, draining my drink and following him out to the dance floor.

He put his arms around my neck, our foreheads touching as we moved to the beat of the music. He spun me around to put his hands on my hips, my back to him.

After a couple of seconds, I was POSITIVE Adam was grinding into me. A smile played on my lips as I decided to play along.

I placed my hands over his on my waist, and ground back into him. This pleased him 'cause he spun me back around to face him, the sideways smile gracing his features.

He pressed us together and I couldn't stop the soft gasp I let out as I felt a warm, pulsating hardness below his waistline.

Exciting me, I ground myself into him harder, my hands creeping below his waist to his ass. One of his hands came up to hold my chin, forcing me to stare into his cold, pale eyes.

I was totally and completely aware of where every inch of our skin touched, like I was hypersensitive.

In the music I heard, "Baby, you're mine, mine. You're mine." Adam chose this moment to cut off my air supply by pressing his lips to mine gently, like he was afraid he'd hurt me.

I can't describe what he tasted like exactly, he was really sweet but with a hint of danger and mystery.

I LOVED IT. It was the BEST kiss I'd had in a while.

After a couple of seconds, my knees suddenly buckled out from under me, Adam holding me steady. I smiled, embarrased, and excused myself to find Brooke and Isaac.

I found them talking to a black couple.

"Brooke!" She turned her attention to me as she turned to me and said, "Tommy! This is Terrence and Sasha." I nodded at them and whispered, "Brooke, I'm serious, we need to leave NOW."

Yeah, I was running from Adam, Why? He's the only guy I felt instantly attracted to AND he made me weak in the knees with just one kiss. I've never felt this before and it scared the shit out of me.

Isaac looked over my shoulder and smiled, at the same time I felt somone watching me, "Looks like there's someone who doesn't want you to leave just yet."

Adam turned me to face him once again, placing a soft kiss on my lips as he slipped a small card into my hand. He smiled one last time before turning to walk away, looking back only once.

I was speechless for a while before Brooke snapped me out of it by slapping the back of my head. About ten minutes later, we left with Sasha and Terrence back to their hotel in our seperate cars.

I remembered the card Adam gave me as I walked into the hotel following my friends. Across the front it read "The Hilton Hotel."

I flipped it to the back to see the number '_243_' along with a message: '_I won't be back till midnight or so. I left the door unlocked so go on in. I'll see you later, sexy. -AL_'

One part of me wanted to stay with my friends, but the other part, the part that yearned for Adam's attention, told me to go to his room. I gave in to my desire and told my friends I was leaving.

I went up to the room and I finally noticed the time; 11:30 pm. '_Fuck! Half an hour!'_

I sat on his king-sized bed, kicked off my boots, and got comfortable. I got so comfortable in fact, that I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning, feeling a warmth encircling my waist and all of my back.

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in Adam's hotel room. I turned, slowly and quietly, enough to see ruffled, glittery black hair and amused pale green eyes.

I said the first thing that came to my mind, "I thought your eyes were blue, not green." A slow smile formed as he played with a lock of my blonde hair, "They change with my mood."

I was thoughtful for a while before deciding not to say anything, content with his arms surrounding me.


End file.
